Dark Angel: Lost and Found
by SAD
Summary: Logan hears Alexia's life story. He gets suspicious. But he has to find her to know the truth.


Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I be doing fan fiction? No! Because I'D own them!  
  
  
Driving through the dark woods only influenced Logan to get to Xavier's faster. She girl, Alexia, had since fallen asleep. He noticed that he stared at her often, as if his mind was urging him to know who she was.   
  
"Keep ur eyes on the road Logan. There ain't notin' up wit' that girl over there. Just keep it on the road. But who is she? What does she have to do wit' me? Gol Logan. Get a grip. She ain't anyone in particular."  
  
Shaking his greasy head of hair, and running a chapped hand through it, he sighed and settled into a half conscious fight with himself. He knew she was someone he knew. But she's only fourteen. OK, fourteen and a half. But, never-the-less, she was younger than fifteen, throwing out any suspitions of him knowing her personally.   
  
Settling his eyes back on the half light road, the thought of pushing overdrive, went through his head more than once, but thinking of the girl, he decided against it, but, he stil went fast. The moon shone in it's third quarter faze, lighting only a bit of the loney road.   
  
Logan smelled something. Brandy and pipe tobacco. He kept his senses on overdrive. He reconized that smell. The man that he had killed. The bastard lived. His eyes darted back and forth in his sockets. Sniffing repeatedly, he cruised faster. He didn't want to take any chances with this kid's life.   
  
Then scent grew stronger, as he went farther down the road. Alexia was now awake, and smiling. Logan did his best to keep his head on, but it was hard. He was worried. Logan didn't want to upset her, but, for all he knew, she could be psychic. Alexia could sense worry in Logan's eyes. "You wanna know my powers, huh Logan. You also wanna know my past. So, I'll tell you." "Sure kid. Sure." Keeping his attention in two areas now, he gianed some speed. "Kids used ta call me a freak. Momma got mad, and she cried all the time when I was little. She said she'll never forgiver herself. She never told u what this was 'bout. She remarried when I was seven, and my brother thought I was stupid. He tormented me even though he could barely some up with an insult."   
  
Stopping momentarily to wipe a tear from her eye, she continued on. "When I turned thirteen, mom got sick, and my father became an alchoholic. He went to rehab while mom was in the hospital. My brother and I went to an orphanage. My dad recovered three months later, and came for us. He stayed with him for another few months, but he beat us. He beat my brother to death. My mom died three weeks priar to that. My dad whipped us with his belt, real whips, and spoons, knives. Whatever his grasp could hold. He sliced me seven times. I healed with no scar. It took half the normal healing time. My brother had no gifts. My dad slashed his neck with a rusty knife. He cut so deeply that he was nearly decapitated. I saw this happen. I ran away then, but my step-father saw me, and chased me."   
  
"Good God kid." Logan choked out. The scent had now died away, but Logan was still on alert. "My powers kept me alive. I have a small healing factor, a thing, I forgot the name, where I can sense when someone, or something, is in the room, or building, with me. I also can't get burned. It's strange. my skin's the reason kids hate me."   
  
By now, a few houses rose over the horizon, symbolizing civilization. By now, the scent was gone. Logan rested his stress. He drove, slower, through the sleeping town. Alexia closed her beautiful eyes, and rested her head against the seat. Logan felt a sense of pride and joy being with her. But, why?  
  
She lifted her hood over her blue eyes. He felt an ora of distress develop around her. As he pulled into the driveway of Xaviers, feeling good to be home. The girl, Alexia, was asleep. He gently looked around the house, making sure he knew where he was going. Logan walked to Alexia, and gently whispered her awake. "Kid! Kid! Alexia!" She squinted. "We're here." He walked to the door, and knocked three times.   
  
Glancing up into Jean and Scott's room, he saw a faint light on. Lights began turning on in everyone's rooms. Logan bit his bottom lip through guilt. He woke everyone up. Silently laughing that he'd woke Scott too. Logan glanced once over his shoulder to see if Alexia was still awake. She was walking over to him, with her hood pulled over her eyes and face. He heard a sob escape her covered face, and so he pulled her closer.   
  
The door opened. Jean Grey stared back at him, sleepy eyed, and smiling. "Logan! Oh! Welcome home!" He felt a longing that must of been there forever. She hugged him, and spying the girl, looked back at Logan. "Draggin' in another one, eh Logan?" She laughed, and turned to the door. "Professer! Ororo! Sco-er, scratch that." She laughed. Logan let out a small grunt of a laugh. "Rogue!" Minutes later, sleepy X people, all but Professer, stormed to the doorway. Upon seeing Logan, they greeted him with hugs and smiles.   
  
Seeing Rogue. That drove Logan to tears. Taking her in his arms, he hugged her, covering his tears, while she wept bitterly. "Logan! You're back! Ah though ah'd never see ya 'gain." He smiled at her.  
  
Alexia was lost. He backed up slowly while the others hugged and smiled and laughed with the man, Logan. She felt choked up. Her sadness exploded, and she ran. "OK, I have another person here I'd like to introduce. This is----- WHERE IS SHE?!" Logan yelled. "Where's who Logan?" They asked. "The girl. Alexia. She was just. UGH!" He turned around and yelled her name. No answer. "You guys gotta help! She needs help. She's alone, and lost, and a mutant. You have to help me!" His panic filled his veins. He ran around the house, then stopped.   
  
"Pipe tabacco." He murmered. "Oh damn!" He ran to the woods. Stopping, he listened. Rustling leaves, and a faint scream entered his eyes. "Logan!" The others were calling him. But he couldn't stop. He just couldn't stop. 


End file.
